Still Here
by lostsunsets
Summary: sequel to There For You! Quinn never did stop loving Rachel, so when she calls in need of help, she runs to her aid. This time, she's not going to let Rachel slip through her fingers! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok i know a lot of you hate me for how i ended "There For You"! but as promised here's the sequel! please forgive me! :) Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Nine months, three weeks, seven hours, sixteen minutes, and forty eight seconds. That is how long it has been since Quinn had seen the girl that she loved more than anything. Sitting in her dorm room at UNC, she flipped through old photographs. She came across one with Rachel sitting on her couch laughing with her dads.

The smile could be seen in her eyes as could the love the girl held. She bit her lip as she stared at the picture, holding back the tears and the emotion which were surfacing. She placed the photo on her bed and continued to flip through them. She wasn't going to dwell on her lost love anymore. She wouldn't allow herself to.

The old Quinn Fabray would cry and remember how her heart was broken. Not the new Quinn. She wouldn't allow herself to remember how her heart was shattered into a million pieces. She would only think about Rachel when she was remembering her high school years. But that was all.

But now as she sat on the floor looking at old pictures of Rachel. She couldn't get her mind off the brunette that held her heart so dearly. Then broke it in half after she decided to give up on her.

Sighing, Quinn stood up and grabbed her camera. She walked down the hallway and into the studio's dark room. Red light met her as she entered and walked over to one of the enlargers. Removing the film from the negative sleeve, she began to develop some more of her pictures.

Just after she placed the picture in the water rinse, she felt her phone vibrate. Placing the film down, she reached into her pocket and answered the phone, not recognizing the number. "Hello?" Her voice was soft and gentle, just like it's always been.

There was movement on the other line before, somebody finally spoke up. "Q-Quinn? Is this you?"

Her heart stopped. The voice on the other end was a voice she never thought she would hear again. It took her a few seconds to regain her confidence and reply. "Hello, Rachel."

"Thank Goodness." She said, her voice filled with relief. "How are you?"

"What do you need, Rachel?" She asked. Not wanting to talk to the girl who had broken her heart so long ago.

"Um..." Quinn could hear the girl trying not to cry.

"Is everything alright?" She suddenly became concerned. Scared that she was hurt, or something.

"Can you come...um...Something happened Quinn..."

"What is it? Are you alright?" Quinn became anxious.

There was silence, then the girl finally spoke up. "No. I'm not alright. I was...can you just come over? I need you. Please. I know that I haven't been in contact for nine months, but that was for your request. I just need you, now. Something happened and I don't have anyone else to turn to...Please?"

Quinn was already out the door and running to her car. "I'll be there as soon as I can. It's a long drive. Rachel, just tell me what happened. I promise it won't change anything." She was then speeding down the interstate heading to New York.

"I was walking home last night, from a rehearsal when I was ambushed. There were four men, clearly drunk. And they cornered me..." Quinn gripped the steering wheel tighter as she was hearing this. "Quinn. They gang banged me. I was so scared. I thought I was going to die... I'm sorry that I've bothered you. Just forget I said anything. You don't have to come. I know you're probably furious at me."

"No. I'm not Rachel. Even if we're not together anymore, I still love you. And I'm still here for you. I did promise you, didn't I?"

They hung up and after a few hours driving, Quinn reached Rachel's apartment and knocked softly on the door. A few seconds passed before the door opened and Rachel stood on the other side, covered in bruises and wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Quinn gave her a sad look and hated the people who had done this to a perfect girl like Rachel. Without saying anything, she took Rachel into her arms and held her tight, but not too tightly, aware of her bruises.

Rachel hugged her and cried into her shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Quinn." She cried, clinging unto Quinn as if she'd disappear. "I love you. It's only ever been you. I was stupid and selfish when I ended things that day. I _never_ wanted to hurt you. I'm so terribly, sorry."

Rubbing her back soothingly, she whispered into her ear as if it was a secret. "It's okay. Rachel, everything is okay. I'm here now. And this time you can't get rid of me. I promise. I'm not going to leave you ever again. I love you."

"How can you still love me? I've broken your heart. Yet here you are. I thought you'd be furious with me. I didn't expect you to come..."

"I love you, because even when you broke me, you were still the only thing that I could think about. The only one, who gave me a sense of calm and love. Rachel you are the only person that has ever stood by me. The only one who loved me for who I am. No matter how many slushies that I've thrown at you. I still love you. Every single part. Your eyes, your heart, your personality. Everything I still love you." She kissed her cheek gently. "You're perfect." She pulled apart and gently traced her bruised face and kissed everyone. "Absolutely perfect."

"Quinn...I love you so much. I just wanted you to pursue your dreams and not give it up for me, like you've given up everything else."

"I know. But that didn't keep it from hurting me. It killed me, and nothing else has ever been close to that amount of hurt. Not even my father's beatings. Nothing. Because I love you so much. It was like you were beating me, like he did. I know that's ridiculous, but it's true."

"I understand. I'm sorry that I did that. Truly. I should've tried."

"It's all alright. I promise. I forgive you." She pulled apart and gently took her hand and led her to the couch. Sitting down, she cupped her face and kissed her softly. "I love you."

A smile formed on her face. One that she hasn't had in a while. "I love you too."

"Now, let's talk..."

* * *

><p>AN: did you like it? shall i continue? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews they really mean a lot! :) know that tomorrow i'll be busy as hell, so i might not be able to update! i'll try though! **warning: **this chapter contains Rachel's pov of that night so, be careful. It was hard to write. It's not graphic but still! REVIEW! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_As Rachel exited the studio, she felt the cold wind bite furiously at her bare shoulders. Never before had she felt stupid for leaving her jacket at her apartment. The night sounds echoed all around her, as she walked down the deserted cold, wet street alone. As she walked down the sidewalk, a certain green eyed, blonde photographer kept coming back into her thoughts._

_A smile crept upon her lips as she reminisced about her former girlfriend and the love that they once shared. She wondered how she was doing down in North Carolina, whether or not she thought about her. Or if she had really moved on like she said that she would. Because Rachel, herself, hasn't._

_When people asked her out, she would always tell them that she was seeing someone. It was a lie, but Rachel believed that eventually, it wouldn't be anymore._

_Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the wolf howls that were coming from a group of drunken men. Jumping out of her thoughts, she realized that she had walked into an alley. The men right behind her. "Hey, Baby. How's it goin'?" One of the men asked, as he threw his beer bottle against the brick wall._

_Rachel stepped backwards and bumped into one of the men. "Where you going, love?" He asked as he grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall._

"_Please let me go," she cried, trying her best to remain calm, but utterly failing. She was terrified about what was about to happen. Her mind flashed back to the night at Puck's, when Finn was assaulting her. She shook her head as tears sprang into her eyes. Then she remembered; it was Quinn who had saved her from him. Quinn was always saving her._

_She then felt a rough hand grab her chest through her shirt. "Please, don't…" She begged. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she heard her shirt being ripped apart. The sound of the fabric forever engraved in her mind._

"_It's alright, love. We're going to take care of you," the man on top of her said._

_Then he was attacking her lips and bare chest. The pain she felt was unbearable and while he was in her, she didn't have time to adjust. Then before she knew it, he was off and another guy was attacking her, killing her soul._

_By the time they got up and left, Rachel was covered in bruises and cuts. Pain was the only thing that she could feel and by then, she just wished she would go numb. Slowly she began to get up and trudge her way back to her apartment._

_As she laid in her bed, before she blacked out, Quinn's green eyes appeared in her mind, giving her a small smile._

Jolting up from her spot on the couch, she gasped for breath. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her sweaty hair and over her face. Tears made their way down her face as she recalled her dream, her nightmare. Quinn felt Rachel get up and was quick to open her eyes.

Quinn looked and saw Rachel crying on the couch with her head in her hands. They had spent the entire night discussing what had happened and how their lives have been without the other there. Quinn sat up and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel?" She asked. Her voice sounded tired and exhausted, and she was, but she didn't care. Rachel needed her.

Before the girl could say anything, she pushed Quinn aside and ran into the bathroom. Collapsing by the toilet, she emptied to contents of her stomach and continued to cry. Quinn followed her and rubbed her back soothingly, and took the crying girl into her arms. Protecting her from the world.

She cursed the world and the assholes that thought they could hurt Rachel. Rachel didn't deserve this. Sure, she broke Quinn completely, but this was the last thing that Quinn could ever think about Rachel deserving. She cursed herself, for not trying, for not being there to save her.

"Ssh, it's alright now, Rachel. They won't hurt you anymore, I won't let them. No one is ever going to hurt you ever again. I promise." She felt her own tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. I'm so sorry I didn't stop them. I'm sorry…"

"I don't blame you, Quinn. You couldn't have known what was happening to me. I blame myself for allowing my thoughts to get the better of me that night, and not paying attention." Rachel pulled away from Quinn's grasp.

"It wasn't your fault either…What were you thinking about?" Quinn asked curiously.

A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered. "You." Their eyes locked and Quinn smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "I think about you all the time, Quinn. To be honest, I never could move on."

"That makes two of us, Rachel. Every second you were in my mind, waiting for me to think about you, and when I would I would try not to break down. And yesterday before you called, I found a picture of you and couldn't stop thinking about you." Quinn bit her lower lip. "I didn't call you, even though I knew Hiram would give me your number, because I was afraid. Scared that you had moved on. But know that I am here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding Rachel lowered her gaze to her necklace and saw the cross that she always wears and something she never thought Quinn would keep. There on the chain was the silver engagement ring. Rachel reached out and fingered it. Shaking her head, and smiling she whispered, "I didn't think that you would keep it…"

"It was all I had to cling unto you with. I know this will sound cheesy, but it gave me a sense of hope. Hope, that maybe one day we'd be together again. And now look where we are."

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too." Quinn pulled her into another hug and kissed her cheek softly.

* * *

><p>AN: more to come! :) review! suggestions are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here's the next chapter! enjoy! and please review! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The morning sun shown brightly through the slightly closed curtains in Rachel's bedroom. The light gently kissed Quinn's cheek as she stirred to wake up. Her arm was securely wrapped beneath Rachel's neck holding her close to her body. And her right arm was draped across her waist.

Opening her eyes she watched Rachel sleeping peacefully and smiled at how innocent she looked. But beneath that facade, was now a troubled, haunted girl. Quinn didn't care, to her, she was the most perfect person on the planet. The bruises and cuts, just showed how much Rachel needed her.

Rachel began to stir and stretching her tired, worn out muscles, her eyes fluttered awake. Rachel turned and looked up at Quinn. Clearly, she was grateful that it wasn't just a dream, and that Quinn was really here with her. Holding her, and loving her. "Morning," the brunette whispered.

"How'd you sleep?" Quinn asked. Concerned that the girl was going to give her an answer that she wanted to hear and not the truth.

"Truthfully," she asked. Quinn just nodded. "After my breakdown earlier this morning. I slept better with you holding me. I didn't have any flashbacks about that night and what happened..."

"That's what I'm here for, Rach. I told you, I'd always be there for you. Although I did a crappy job for the past nine months. Could we just pretend that that didn't happen?"

Nodding, Rachel smiled. "Of course. Whatever you want, Quinn."

"It's whatever _you _want, Rachel. I could care less about what happens to me. It's you that I'm worried about. You could be pregnant. Did that cross your mind?" The girl sat up at the thought of raising on of those bastard's child. "Sorry, I just thought you would know that." "I can't be...I-I...Quinn?"

"Yes?" She asked taking the girl's hand.

"Can you...Um..." She trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"I have one in my bag." She finished. She crawled across the room and took out a couple boxes. "The fist isn't always definite. Don't worry, Rachel. We can take it when you're ready. I'll be here with you no matter what."

"I need to get this over with." She said as she got up and took the boxes into the bathroom.

A couple minutes passed, until Rachel came out of the bathroom holding the two tests. A sob was released from her as she held it to Quinn. "I'm not pregnant." She cried. Tears of relief flooded their way down her cheeks as Quinn took her in her arms.

Quinn sent a silent thanks to the big man upstairs, then pulled away. Looking into Rachel's eyes, she smiled. "How about we get out of her for the day? Les Mis is playing on Broadway. Then maybe lunch. Some shopping, dinner?" Quinn suggested. Rachel needed one day to relax and just be herself. "It'd be our back together date."

"I'd like that." Rachel smiled.

They got dressed and ready to go. Rachel was wearing a pair of jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt with a purple scarf. Quinn too, had a pair of comfortable jeans on, but she was wearing a green t-shirt and caramel colored military jacket. Opening the door, Quinn smiled, "Ready?" Nodding Rachel exited the building with Quinn by her side.

They walked down the streets, hand in hand, as Rachel talked about Julliard and her schooling. Quinn took in every word that was said, holding unto this moment. The moment when she was utterly in love with the girl walking with her. Rachel was asking Quinn questions about North Carolina and her photography classes. Wondering when she'd get to see some of them.

After they saw the play, Quinn took Rachel to a Chinese Inn for lunch and as Rachel was about to eat her orange chicken, Quinn asked. "Aren't you vegan?"

"I gave that up. Too much of a hassle in New York." Happily the girl ate a piece and smiled at her girlfriend.

Towards the end of the meal, Quinn cleared her throat and smiled lovingly at Rachel. "I love you, you know that?"

"I've been told."

As they walked through Central Park, Quinn couldn't help but notice the loving couples sitting on benches, having picnics, talking. Then she stopped and looked at Rachel in her sparkling brown eyes. She unclasped her necklace and smiled, slipping the ring off. "Rach, would you mind saying yes again? This time I swear, things will work out so we can get married."

Rachel stared at her girlfriend's green eyes and nodded. "Of course, Quinn. I promise not to screw it up this time." Quinn then took her into her arms and kissed her. A huge smile planted on her face. She then just hugged her in the middle of the park. This day couldn't get any better for both girls.

* * *

><p>AN: are you guys satisfied? i really hope so! i wrote this one during my photography class! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here's the next chapter! please don't hate me for how i left it! it'd be updated tomorrow. You know i update every day. so just calm down! REVIEW! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As they sat on Rachel's couch that night watching Funny Girl, once again, a question came into Rachel's mind as she fiddled with her ring. Happy that it was back where it belonged. Turning to look at Quinn, who seemed to be entranced in the film, but Rachel knew that she couldn't wait for it to be over. Pausing the movie, Rachel asked her quietly, "What are we going to do about finishing school?"

Quinn turned to face the girl she loved. A smile formed on her face as she instantly said, "I'll transfer to NYU. They have an awesome art program."

"Really, you'd do that for me? You've always wanted to go to North Carolina."

Shaking her head, she took Rachel's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Rachel, listen to me. I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you, my dreams will be complete. And I'll still be able to get a degree in Photography just like I wanted to. So, don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Quinn, I don't want you to do that…"

"Too bad, it's already done." Reaching into her back pocket, she took out a folded letter. "I already got accepted." Holding it up, she smiled proudly, as she saw the love in Rachel's eyes. "Rachel, are you okay?"

Nodding, she flung her arms around Quinn's neck and hugged her. "I love you."

Quinn held her close and whispered, "I love you too."

_A Year Later…_

As Quinn walked down the hall of NYU, heading to her advanced photo class, she took out her phone and sent a quick text to her wife. _I love you. _That was all she sent, then she snapped her phone shut and walked into the art hallway.

When she reached the end of the hall, she heard a gunshot ring out through the halls. It was then all chaos. Students were running and screaming. She couldn't move. Not believing that this was actually happening to her. This kind of thing happened to other schools.

Noticing that she was standing alone in the hall, she quickly ran into the closest classroom, which happened to her classroom. She saw other students there, but they were busy talking to their loved ones. Looking at her phone, she realized she had no service. _Naturally, _she thought.

Just then the door opened and two gunmen walked in with mp45s. Quinn's voice was caught in her throat as she looked up at the masked men. "Which one of you is Quinn Fabray?" The one who entered first asked. They all looked around at each other. "Don't make me start shooting people, I know you're in here."

They didn't say anything. Quinn's heart was beating a thousand miles a second. The one who spoke earlier, shook his head and reached and grabbed a girl her age. She had brown hair and blue eyes. He held her close to his body and pointed the gun to her head. "I'll count to three…One…Two….Th-"

"Don't hurt her!" Quinn spoke up, as she got to her feet. "Just let her go. Please."

"Ah, there you are Quinnie." He smiled evilly as he released the girl and roughly grabbed her arm. "Let's have a little chat." He back handed her hard, and she could see stars behind her eyes. She was dragged off campus then thrown into a van. She was then hit with the butt of the gun and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN: like i said don't hate me! sorry for the length. Next one will be loaded. :) i love you! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok so know that i'm addicted to drama. also, Chris and Sarah are MY characters. for chris picture Alex Pettyfer with blue eyes, and for Sarah picture Alexis Bell (gilmore girls)! please review and don't hate me! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

In the distance of her mind she heard noises and whispering, coming back to consciousness, she recognized the voice to be one that was very familiar, also one that she wished she never had to hear ever again. Opening her eyes, she felt the pain over her eyebrow and could feel the blood that was making it's way down her face.

She turned her head and looked and saw that her worst fears had come true. There in the corner of the room stood her father and one of the men that took her. Struggling she tried to get out of the ropes that held her hands behind her back. She froze when she looked up and met his cold hazel eyes. "Glad to know that you're awake." He smirked as he walked over and stood in front of her.

"What the hell do you want from me?" She asked. Trying to hold unto her courage.

Rachel walked through the campus of NYU trying her hardest to find Quinn. It was all over the news. One student missing after the shooting and one dead. She prayed that Quinn wasn't one of the students. "Quinn?" She called out, looking everywhere. Stopping students walking by to ask if they've seen her. Shaking their heads, they continued to walk by.

Spotting another student, she ran up to her and asked, "Have you seen Quinn Fabray?" Her eyes trying not to spill the tears that were making their way up to the surface.

It was the blue eyed brunette that was in the room when she was taken. Looking at the smaller brunette she nodded. "Are you, Rachel?" She asked.

"Yes. Have you seen her? Where is she?" She became more worried by the second.

"The men took her…"

"W-what?"

"They were looking for her, and when she wouldn't come forward, they took me hostage and threatened to kill me. But she saved me…I'm Sarah by the way. She's in my photography class. She talks about you all the time." She smiled at the girl.

"Do you know where they took her?"

Looking away she thought about earlier in the classroom. "I think I heard them mention a warehouse by State St. Listen, Rachel. It's too dangerous to go by yourself. My boyfriend is a cop, he can help. Please, let me help. She did save my life, it's only fair if I do something to help save hers."

Rachel looked into the girl's eyes and nodded slowly. "Alright. C'mon."

Quinn stretched out her jaw, she was positive that she was going to have a massive bruise there from his fist. Blinking her eyes open, she tried her hardest to stay awake. So, she wasn't going to tell them where Rachel was. Big whoop. It's not like Russell Fabray is one to give wedding gifts and welcome them to the family.

Russell was fixing his sleeve, his hand just fine from punching her. Shaking his head, he said, "I can do this all night, Quinnie. But you can stop it right now, if you just tell me where that dyke is…"

Quinn shook her head and flipped her bangs out of her eyes as she stared back up at her father. She looked and bit her lip, and firmly shook her head. "Go to hell."

He looked at her with disgust and raised his fist and punched her again. She fought back her tears and looked up at him. "W-why are you…doing this?"

"I do this because I love you. Someone's gotta teach you. And clearly it wasn't those fags who adopted you…I used to be so proud of you. Head Cheerleader, president of the Celibacy club, honor student…But now look at you. Given your full-ride scholarship to North Carolina, the school you've always wanted to go to, up for a slut." Quinn looked up at her father with so much hatred that it was scary.

"Don't take about Rachel that way. Or I swear I'll kill you." She threatened.

He slapped her across the face and took out a gun. "Not if I kill you first, Quinnie."

Rachel, Sarah, her boyfriend Chris, and some other police officers drove to the warehouse. They got there and noticed a single black van parked. The officers got out of their cars and strapped on bullet proof vests. Rachel walked up to Chris and said, "I want to go in with you guys."

Chris looked at her through his blue eyes and softly said, "No. It's too dangerous…"

"I don't care!" She yelled. "I have to be there for her. I promise not to leave your side. Please?" She begged.

Looking at the scared brunette, he nodded. "Alright fine. But you stay behind me and put this on." He handed her a vest. "And if I tell you to get out, you do it. Got it?"

"Thank you." She said as she strapped the vest on.

Quinn looked at the gun then back to the man that was holding it. Honestly, she was terrified. She was going to die, and she would never see her wife again. Never hold her. Never kiss her. Never listen to one of her rants about Barbra Streisand. Never cuddle up on the couch and watch Funny Girl, yet again. "Dad, please…" She pleaded.

"Too late for that Quinn." He aimed the gun at her stomach and shot.

A blood chilling scream echoed through the corridor and Rachel knew that it was Quinn. She looked at Chris and whispered, "Quinn…" She then took off running towards the scream.

Chris shook his head and sprinted after her. They reached a room and she looked at him before entering.

They walked in and in the middle of the large room stood Russell Fabray still aiming his gun at his daughter. "Police! Drop the gun!" Chris ordered lifting up his own gun and aiming it at him. He smirked and dropped his gun.

"You're too late." He said, smug. Obviously proud of his accomplishment.

"Quinn…" Rachel ran over to where she sat tied to the chair. Kneeling down in front of her, she saw the blood oozing out of her stomach. "Chris!" She yelled. He was arresting Russell, but stopped glancing down at Quinn and Rachel.

He talked into his walkie talkie, saying, "We need a medic! Right now!"

Cupping her face, Rachel spoke softly, "Quinn. Don't worry, I'm here, I'm going to get you out of here." Medics came in, while a few other officers took Russell away. Chris sliced through the ropes and Quinn fell into Rachel's arms. "C'mon Quinn say something…Please."

With her head heavy, Quinn looked up and slowly opened her eyes. She barely had enough strength to whisper the four words. "Rachel? Don't leave me…."

"I won't. I love you Quinn." Pulling Rachel away from the bleeding girl, the medics took her to the ambulance as fast as they could. Rachel not leaving their side.

* * *

><p>AN: next chapter coming soon! what did you think about my characters Chris and Sarah? should they be in the story as Rachel's and Quinn's friends or no? let me know please! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thanks for the reviews! keep them coming! this chapter is dedicated to Charmed-Always! a faithful reviewer! :) the doctor in this chapter is modeled after my awesome neighbor, Laci Brewer! :) ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Rachel sat in the waiting room, playing with her silver wedding ring. Her mind drifted to Quinn's lifeless body laying in her arms. Her blood was still on her light blue shirt. She hasn't thought about changing out of it. It was the only thing of Quinn's that Rachel had to cling to. She looked around and saw Chris and Sarah sitting a couple chairs down, holding unto one another. They of course, had no idea what Rachel was going through.

Too many times, had she spent the nights in hospital because of Quinn, or Leroy. She couldn't stand it. The sterilizing smell, the too white walls, the doctors that thought they knew what to say to families and know how to do their jobs. They're just fake.

Rachel, unable to sit anymore, got to her feet and began to pace the small area. Quinn has been in surgery for the past four hours. If Rachel wasn't told what was happening soon, she'd lose it. Nervously, she bit her thumb nail, a habit which she had developed. Sarah looked up at the small brunette and slowly got to her feet. Walking over to the pacing diva, she said, "Rachel. Please sit down. Doctors will be out soon to tell you how she's doing. Please, you're making me nervous," she spoke calmly, even though she too was worried sick about her best friend.

Rachel stopped and turned to face her. "I need to know that she's okay. I promised to protect her, and I've failed. So no, I can't just sit down and wait patiently. She's my wife and I need her!" Rachel then broke down into sobs. Sarah was quick to kneel down and wrap her arms around her new friend. "I can't l-lose her…She's my hero…I-I can't-t."

Rubbing soothing circles into her back. She whispered softly into her ear. "You're not going to lose Quinn, Rachel. She will fight this and she'll come back to you. She's the strongest person I know. She won't leave you alone, not after she just got you back a year ago." Rachel looked puzzled and Sarah explained. "She talks about you all the time. You're the center of the universe to her. There's no way she'd just give up and die. She'll pull through this surgery, just like she pulls through everything else." Sarah then gave her a reassuring smile.

Chris looked at the two girls and smiled. Remembering why he had fell in love with Sarah in the first place. She was always one to stay calm in dire situations, which fit well with him being a cop in New York City.

Doctor Brewer walked out of the surgery room, her green scrubs covered with Quinn's blood. Her hazel eyes full with exhaustion, her heart warm for the accomplishment of getting the bullet out and saving a life. She slowly approached the waiting room where Rachel, Sarah, and Chris all sat waiting to hear news. "Quinn Fabray?" She asked. Her eyes landed on Rachel who immediately stood up and ran over to her.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be just fine. We were able to get the bullet out just fine, but one of the interns nicked an artery, don't worry, we were able to stop the blood flow and patch it back up. And I'll make sure he never becomes a surgeon. There was some internal bleeding from her facial wounds, but we stopped that as well. So far as I can tell, she's going to recover nicely. But be patient. Her abdomen will hurt for at least a month, and after a month, bring her by and I'll be happy to drop everything and check on her. But she's going to make it." The doctor smiled. "Do you have any questions?" She looked at them.

"When can I take her home," Rachel asked. Finally able to breath and not worry about Quinn.

"In a couple of days. I'd like to keep her here, just in case anything goes wrong, we can fix it."

"Thank you so much for saving her." Rachel smiled. Relief flooding over her body.

"My pleasure. Let me know if you have any concerns." She reached into her pocket and took out her card. "My name is Laci Brewer. Please call me anytime, day or night."

"Thank you."

Before walking away Laci turned back and said, "She's in room 1479, down the hall and to the right. Please keep the visits short, she's been through a lot and could use the rest. Perhaps one at a time." Smiling she walked away.

* * *

><p>AN: what'd you think? Next chapter on it's way! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Fangfirez! :) Review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Walking into the hospital room, Rachel felt the tears already coming. There on the bed, laid Quinn asleep. Her heart monitor beeping the annoying beep, her I.V. drip, dripping away into her arm. Her face although peaceful, was beaten up badly. Stitches along her jaw line, and on her right temple. Slowly, she approached the sleeping girl, and sat beside the bed.

Taking her hand, she bit her lip, trying to think of things to say, that she knew were true. And not just empty promises. Finally, she looked up and softly said, "I'm sorry that this happened to you, Quinn. You've been through so much for protecting and being with me. I don't understand how you can love somebody like me…"

"Because you're wonderful." Quinn muttered. Opening her eyes, she smiled seeing Rachel sitting there by her side. "Thanks for coming, Rach. If you hadn't I wouldn't be here."

Choking back a sob, she whispered, "I'm sorry I was late."

"Ssh. That doesn't matter, Rachel. You came and saved me yet again. That's all that matters. You know that I wouldn't give up. I know you did."

Shaking her head, she muttered, "I had to be reminded. Damn it. I'm such a terrible person."

Touching her arm with her right hand, she brought Rachel's gaze back up to meet hers. "Don't talk like that, Rachel. You're not. You're the most beautiful, the most intelligent, loving, perfect person I know and I don't want you thinking anything else. Got me?"

Nodding, Rachel wiped away the tears and said, "Sorry, I'm such a mess…"

Quinn chuckled. "Have you seen what I look like?" She joked back. Rachel smiled, glad that it hasn't affected Quinn's sense of humor.

"You're gorgeous." Rachel leaned across the bed and kissed her gently on the lips. Pulling away, she said, "Sarah is here as well."

"Is she alright?" She asked worried about her best friend.

"She's just fine. She and Chris helped me find you." Quinn smiled and nodded, leaning back against the pillows, she felt her eyelids start to get heavy. Rachel watched her try and not go to sleep and she smiled softly. "Go to sleep, Quinn. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Blinking away the droopiness, she asked, "Can I see Sarah first?" Nodding, Rachel got up from the chair and with a kiss to the forehead, she left the room. Minutes passed until Sarah walked into the dimly lit room and took the seat that Rachel had just occupied. Sharing a hug, Quinn said, "I'm glad that you're alright. I was so worried about you."

"You were worried about me? Shit, Quinn. I was worried sick about you. How could you just go with them like that? You were better off not saying anything."

"No I wasn't. They were going to kill you. What was I supposed to do? Let my best friend die, and have them find me eventually anyway? Hell no. Besides, Chris would kill me if I let you die for me. Don't worry about me anymore, Sarah. I'm alive, my sorry excuse for a father is in jail, and I'm back. Alright?"

Shaking away the tears trailing down her cheeks, she nodded. "Alright. Just don't scare me like that ever again, alright? Promise me? Cause while you were in surgery, I had to comfort your wife and she was a mess. Seriously."

Biting back a laugh, she nodded and her smile grew. "I promise. She really isn't that bad. Things in her life haven't always gone well ever since High School. You'll learn to love her. I did."

Smiling, Sarah brushed back her hair and said gently, "Rest up Quinn. Rachel will be here when you wake up."

Nodding, Quinn finally gave into the pain medication and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: two in one day! see i love you guys! review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: i'm on a roll today! :) REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

A few days passed, and Quinn was sick of the hospital even more than she was before. Rachel was by her side every single second, never once leaving her side, even when she was threatened with security. Still she sat tight, holding Quinn's hand and telling them, that she'll never leave Quinn alone. Of course, it went deeper than staying by her side, she also meant that Quinn will always have Rachel to rely on be there for her.

Rachel looked even more exhausted then Quinn felt. Dark circle rested beneath her eyes. Quinn was pretty sure that she barely ate or slept either. Her love just grew for the girl who was willing to be ready, in case anything else happened.

As they laid on the twin-sized bed together, both barely on, Rachel had her head resting on Quinn's right arm. Looking down at the brunette, she brushed a stray lock out of her face. "Penny for your thoughts?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked up, then back down. Her fingers playing with a loose thread on Quinn's hospital gown. "I'm not sure my thoughts are worth that much…"

Kissing her forehead, Quinn said, "They're worth much more." Rachel sighed, and Quinn frowned. "C'mon, Rach. Tell me what's wrong."

Rachel wasn't sure what to tell Quinn. That she wanted to kill her father? That she ran into one of the guys that attacked her? She didn't want Quinn to jump out of bed and go all Jigsaw on the guy. Even though she wanted to. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "I'm sorry about everything, Quinn. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been kidnapped, and almost killed. You'd still be at UNC, living your life. I'm sorry I was raped. I was saving myself for you. I'm just so sorry…" She looked up at the blonde and felt the tears coming out of her eyes.

Shaking her head, Quinn responded. "None of this is your fault, Rachel. Not my asshole father. Not my decision to transfer, and certainly, not what happened to you! So don't you dare think that it was! And when we make love, it'll still be special because I'll be with you. I'll do anything for you, you know that. Especially die for you. I'll never let you get hurt because of me. Okay?"

Nodding, she nuzzled deeper into Quinn's warm embrace. "I love you, Quinn."

Kissing her head, she answered, "I love you too."

Soon, Rachel feel asleep in Quinn's embrace, and Quinn smiled to herself. It's been days since Rachel has had a goodnight sleep. And Quinn was glad that she was finally able to sleep.

The next day, Quinn was released from the hospital and as she slowly climbed the stairs to the apartment, she felt the pain in her stomach, and winced. She clasped her stomach and avoided eye contact with Rachel. Rachel although was quick to be by her side. "Quinn, you alright? What happened?"

Through clenched teeth, she said, "Nothing. Just a little pain. I'm fine."

"Let's just get you into the apartment. Then I'll take care of ya."

Walking into the apartment, Quinn sat down on the couch and Rachel dropped the bags by the door and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing an ice pack, Rachel walked into the living room and placed it on her stomach. She sat on the couch and Quinn slowly leaned down and rested her head on her lap. Closing Quinn's eyes, she smiled and fell asleep. Rachel slowly ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I love you so much."

* * *

><p>AN: ok need suggestions :) REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is a little short! let me know if you have ideas, i'm starting to get stuck! I love you all! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Quinn sat at the kitchen table, her glasses perched on her nose as she looked down at her assignment for calculus. It was easy, since she took the class in High School. Rachel walked into the room and saw her sitting at the table. Her papers all over the table and a cup of coffee within reach. Standing in the doorway, she took the moment to admire how adorable she looked. Quinn's hair up in a loose bun, a small scar in place of where the stitches laid on her right temple.

Rachel slowly walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on the scar. "Good morning." She said, smiling against the kiss.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn smiled and turned around and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She took Rachel's hips and brought her around and sat her on her lap. Quinn took Rachel's bottom lip in between her teeth and ran her lip smoothly over her lip. "I love you." Quinn whispered in between kisses.

Rachel placed her hand behind and deepened the kiss. "Stop talking." She ordered. Quinn took her hips and slowly stood up causing Rachel to wrap her legs around her waist. Quinn walked into the bedroom and slowly laid Rachel down first and laid on top of her.

Quinn's hands trailed down Rachel's body and traveled beneath her shirt and trailed across Rachel's toned abs. Rachel quickly pulled off her shirt and Quinn was met with a perfect body. "I love you more than words can express." She kissed her on every inch of her body.

"You're perfect Quinn." Quinn realized that at some point, her shirt too was missing. Looking down she saw a long scar across her abdomen.

Quickly, she jumped off and covered herself up. Shaking her head, she looked down at the small girl in front of her. Her mouth was open and she away, ashamed about what happened. "No I'm not. I'm far from perfect. I'm a freak! Look at me, look at my scars. Hell, look at my life…"

Rachel got up and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not perfect enough for you. I will never be perfect for you."

Rachel walked over and cupped her face. "You are perfect, Quinn. You're exactly who I need. I love you so much. And those scars just say that you're stronger than everyone I know. You are absolutely perfect." Rachel leaned up and kissed her softly.

Quinn smiled and kissed her softly. She then took her into her arms and whispered, "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Quinn. You're perfectly fine. I am actually surprised that you haven't freaked earlier. It's okay to get mad every once and a while. You don't have to keep everything bottled up inside. You can talk to me alright?"

"I know that." Quinn said gently. She then kissed her wife again and bent down to put her shirt on. "I should get back to my homework." She smiled.

Rachel stared after her and followed her into the kitchen to drink some coffee.

* * *

><p>AN: again sorry about this chapter! Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Quinn walked across campus, receiving looks of sympathy and pity. She just wanted to turn around and punch them all in the face. They think that they know what she went through, but they all have no idea. She was almost killed, again, by her father. Sitting down on one of the picnic tables, she took out her book and began to read. Trying to get her mind off of everyone and everything.

Sarah approached her and sat down across from her and tried to make eye contact with her. "Quinn? You feeling alright?" She asked innocently.

Quinn whipped her head up and slammed shut her book. She looked at her best friend with a cold glare. "I'm fine, Sarah. God, will you all just leave me the fuck alone. I don't want anybody's pity looks, apologizes for something they were nothing apart of. Just leave me alone!" She stood up and stormed away.

Sarah frowned then got up and chased after her. "Quinn, I just want to help you." She tried, trying to get the blonde to calm down.

Quinn froze then turned and faced the brunette, her eyes full of fire, and anger. Then she said coldly, a tone that she hasn't used High School. "I don't want your help. So leave me alone!" She then ran off, leaving Sarah standing there with tears in her eyes.

Quinn reached the apartment and angrily tore off her clothes. She then marched into the bathroom and with her bra, and underwear still on, she turned on the water. The water cascaded down her body and she finally sank to her knees and released all the tears that she'd been holding since she walked onto campus.

Rachel ran into the apartment; after she got a very concerned call from Sarah, she dropped everything and drove as fast as she could to the apartment. As she walked in, she saw her bag and her clothes scattered across the apartment. Following the trial she reached the bathroom and slowly knocked. "Quinn?" She called.

Twisting the door knob open, she was greeted with a burst of steam, and continued to walk in the room. She walked over to the shower and pushed back the curtains and saw Quinn sitting there. Drenched in her undergarments, clutching her knees, her head buried in her knees. Rachel's heart broke at the sight of a broken Quinn.

Not bothering to remove her clothes, she stepped in and sat on the ground besides her and wrapped her arm around the crying girl. Quinn leaned against the diva and continued to cry, holding unto Rachel as if afraid, she'll leave her.

Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's wet blonde hair, she asked, "What happened Quinn?"

"I just…couldn't be there…" She sobbed. "E-everyone was pitying me. I-I hate that…T-then I just exploded on Sarah…Shit, I'm such a mess.."

Rubbing her arm up and down, Rachel kissed her forehead and said, "No you're not. You are just fine. Maybe this break down is good for you, let you to get everything off your chest and your mind."

Looking up through red eyes, Quinn asked softly, "Will you sing to me?"

"Of course." Rachel ran through her mind trying to find a song. She smiled when she found the perfect one. Holding Quinn closer, she began.

_It's like a storm _  
><em>That cuts a path <em>  
><em>It breaks your will <em>  
><em>It feels like that <em>  
><em>You think you're lost<em>  
><em>But you're not lost on your own, <em>  
><em>You're not alone <em>

Quinn began to calm down, but she was still clinging to Rachel. Rachel brushed away a piece of blonde hair and cupped her face gently. Slowly she rubbed her cheek with her thumb.

_I will stand by you,_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>and you can't cope<em>  
><em>I will dry your eyes,<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight <em>  
><em>and I won't let go <em>

Rachel closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the next verse. Tightening her grip on Quinn, she took a deep breath and continue to sing the song. Her voice as if an angel was singing; soft and melodic.

_It hurts my heart to see you cry_  
><em>I know its dark this part of life<em>  
><em>Oh it find us all and we're to small<em>  
><em>to stop the rain<em>  
><em>Oh but when it rains<em>

The chorus approached and she brought Quinn's chin up so she could look into those beautiful green eyes while she sang. Determined to make sure that Quinn understood her, and knew that everything was going to be alright.

_I will stand by you,_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>and you can't cope<em>  
><em>I will dry your eyes,<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>and I won't let you fall <em>

Tears welled up in her own brown eyes as she sang the next part.

_Don't be afraid to fall_  
><em>I'm right here to catch you<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It won't get you down <em>  
><em>You're gonna make it<em>  
><em>I know you can make it <em>

She looked deep into her eyes, and she finished singing the song.

_Cause I will stand by you,  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>and you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes,  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>and I won't let go<br>Oh I'm gonna hold you  
>and I won't let go<br>Won't let you go  
>No I won't<br>_

Rachel took the girl into her arms and held her close, while she whispered, "I won't let go, Quinn." Quinn nodded and rested her head on her chest, listening to the calm, steady beat of Rachel's heart. Soon after, she fell asleep in Rachel's wet arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Song is "i won't let go" by Rascal Flatts! Please Review and let me know what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: two updates in one day! hell yeah! do you love me or what? I'm satisfied with this chapter. Charmed-Always, this is for you! :) thanks all for the reviews keep them coming! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_Rachel smiled as she finished doing her hair, she looked in the mirror and smiled. This was the last time she would look at herself in the mirror and be a single woman. In less then fifteen minutes, she would be walking down the aisle and be united with Quinn forever._

_Quinn fixed her tie; she agreed to let Rachel were the dress, since she didn't really want to and Rachel did. Her smile wouldn't fade from her lips, she was excited to finally be able to spend the rest of her life with the girl she loved more than anything. In fifteen minutes, she'd be at the end of the aisle awaiting the love of her life._

_A soft knock on her dressing room door startled her from her thoughts, sighing she walked over and opened the door. There on the other side with a thing of white roses stood Hiram. He smiled and took her into his arms. Holding her tightly, he whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you, Quinn."_

_Pulling apart, she invited him in, closed the door and said, "Thanks."_

_Placing the floors on the table, he said, "I know life hasn't been gentle for you. It's been a bitch, and I'm sorry you had to go through all that. But the way you look at Rachel, it's like nothing else matters to you. Only her. And if I'm right, you'd do the same thing if you get Rachel?"_

"_In a heartbeat."_

_He smiled softly to himself then said, "I know we haven't always been close, but I just wanna let you know that you can come to me if you have anything you need to talk about. Okay?" She nodded. "If you hurt Rachel again though…"_

"_I won't. I promise. I won't."_

_He hugged her again, and said, "I know. I love you, Quinn. I'll see ya out there." He kissed her forehead and left her alone, giving her the rest of the time that she needed to get ready._

_Quinn finished getting ready and walked out of the room. She stood by the minister and looked at the doors, waiting for Rachel to walk through them. Seconds passed until the music started up and Rachel and Hiram appeared in the doorway. A huge grin appeared on her face and her eyes revealed so much love for the girl in the white wedding dress._

_Time seemed to slow down as their eyes met and she slowly walked down the aisle. Through their eyes, they told each other how much they loved each other and that they'd do anything for one another. Quinn was amazed at how gorgeous she looked, with her silk brown hair in curls, _

_Finally, Rachel arrived and she was given away by her father. Quinn took Rachel's hand and faced the minister. She leaned over and whispered into her ear and softly said, "You're stunning." They shared a smile when Rachel looked up and met Quinn's sparkling green eyes._

_When it was her turn to make her vow, she faced Rachel and said, "Rachel. I love you more than words can describe. I'd do absolutely anything for you. I'd die for you." She smiled. "You're my everything, and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I love you."_

_Rachel smiled, leaned up and gave her a peck on the lips. It was then Rachel's turn. "Quinn, all throughout High School, my life meant nothing. But then that fateful day in the parking lot happened and you saved me. You stopped them, you intercepted everything because you love me. I never thought that anybody could love me, but you do. You mean the world to me. You keep me safe, I know that I can trust you with my life. I love you so much."_

_Quinn smiled, tears welling up in both girl's eyes. They said their "I do's" and once the minister said those words, Quinn leaded down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. At long last, they will be spending the rest of their lives together._

Quinn woke up, and saw Rachel sleeping soundlessly next to her. Somehow, she had managed to get Quinn to bed without waking her up. The sheets were wet from the water in the shower. She reached up slowly and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled softly at her wife. She couldn't understand why Rachel could love her so much like she does. Kissing her cheek, she patted her smooth brown hair, "I'm sorry for everything, Rachel. I promise to be a better wife from now on."

* * *

><p>AN: what did y'all think? let me know Review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's the next installment! REVIEW and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Quinn was putting things away, and straightening up the house. She had five minutes until Rachel would be home and tonight was going to be special for her. After everything Rachel has done, Quinn felt that she deserved to relax and not have to worry about anything. So as she cleaned the house, and prepared the kitchen table for dinner; white daises in a vase in the center, Rachel's favorite type, two candles, two glasses filled with sparkling cider, another favorite, and dishes awaiting for food. She took the plates and started to fill them up with pasta and salad, Rachel's favorite meal. Placing the plates down in their spots, she quickly dimmed the lights, and examined the area.

Smiling, she was satisfied with her work. Finally Rachel would have a care free night. Her smile widened when she heard the door unlock and open. Rachel's voice rang out in the house as she walked in. Reaching the kitchen, her jaw dropped as she took everything in. Dinner for two, and a clean house. Dropping her bags on the couch, she walked over and mentioned to the food. "What's all this?" She asked.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist and looked into curious brown eyes. Shrugging, she simply responded, happy that her response is positive. "Just my way of saying 'thank you'. You do too much for me." She slowly leaned down and placed her lips on Rachel's. Pulling away Quinn said, "C'mon. Let's eat." She pulled the chair out for her and Rachel seated, then Quinn sat across in her own chair.

Halfway through the meal, Rachel looked up and watched Quinn buttering her roll. Quinn felt that she was being watched and looked up, her suspicions were right when she connected her eyesight with Rachel. "What is it? Do I have alfredo sauce on my face?" She asked as she ran her napkin over her face.

Shaking her head, Rachel smiled. "No. This is perfect Quinn. Thank you so much for this."

"It's the least I could do. After all, you've been putting up with all my craziness lately." As Quinn said this, Rachel stood up and walked over to her. Leaning down, she kissed her passionately.

The kiss got pretty heated. Rachel was sitting on her lap, her arms wrapped around her wife's neck. Quinn responded with the same amount of desperation and love. Pulling away, Rachel stood up and took her hand. Leading Quinn into the bedroom, Rachel closed the door behind them. Rachel laid down on the bed and pulled Quinn on top of her. Staring into those dark, brown, lust filled eyes, Quinn asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Rachel lifted Quinn's t-shirt up and off of her. "I'm finally ready for you Quinn."

Quinn leaned and kissed her hard, but gentle on the lips, she ran her hands up and down her body. Removing the shirt on Rachel's body. Looking down into those eyes once again, she asked, "Are you sure?"

Reaching up, Rachel placed her hand around her neck and pulled her closer. "Shut up and kiss me." She ordered.

Quinn trailed soft kisses up and down her torso, reaching her neck, she sucked on Rachel's pulse point. Rachel pulled her closer, trying to be as close as possible. Rachel moaned softly and rested her hands on Quinn's hips, holding her in place.

The night continued with passionate love making and after Rachel reached her last orgasm, Quinn collapsed besides her. Both of their bodies sticky with sweat, but they rested beneath the sheet on the bed. Kissing her one last time, Quinn said, "I love you, Rachel."

"Me too," Rachel said, her voice full with exhaustion. "Quinn?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you want kids?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes," Quinn sat up on her elbows and looked lovingly at her wife. "Do you?"

"Yes."

Quinn smiled and kissed her again. "I only have one more month, then as soon as I graduate, we'll finally have a family. Alright?" Rachel smiled hugely and kissed her again. "Go to sleep, now. I'm right behind you." Nodding, Rachel nuzzled into Quinn's neck and with her soft, steady breaths against her neck, Quinn soon fell asleep after Rachel. Their legs tangled together, and Quinn holding unto Rachel.

* * *

><p>AN: what did you think? I wanted to keep it T. sorry if i disappointed some of you... REVIEW! :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: here's a long chapter for you guys! :) ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Graduation came and went for Quinn. After four long years, she was finally done and was going to open up her own photography studio. Just like she wanted. For once her life was working out the way she wanted it to. She had Rachel by her side, a career, and soon a family.

Rachel was in the middle of getting ready to take Quinn out to dinner for her graduation, when her cell phone rang. Placing the hair curler down, she walked into the bedroom and picked up her phone. Hiram's name flashed across the screen and a smile appeared on her face. "Hey Daddy." She answered happily.

Hiram's voice came through solemn, a tone that hasn't presented itself since Leroy died. "Rachel, honey. I have some bad news."

Sitting down, she braced herself. "What is it?"

"Shelby died."

Feeling the tears begin to prick at her eyes, she said quietly, "What? How?"

"She was in a car accident, and she was pronounced dead on the scene. I'm sorry, Ray." He sniffled and a tear traveled down her cheek. "There's something else."

"What?"

"Well, in her will, she proclaimed you as Beth's guardian if something like this had happened."

Rachel's world began to cave in on her. How was she going to be Beth's guardian? She didn't even know her adopted sister. Tears ran like a river down her face. How was she going to tell Quinn that the daughter she gave up was going to be here after all? Not having a choice she said, "O-okay. When should I come?"

"As soon as possible." He answered. "I'm so sorry, Ray."

"Bye Daddy," she said as she hung up the phone. She sat there still in shock for about five minutes. Thinking about everything that was going to happen. Quinn would be able to get to know her daughter, if she wanted to. She could just as easily leave Rachel and Beth alone. With that thought, her heart ached.

Quinn sat on the couch waiting for Rachel. It's been half an hour, Rachel never took this long to get ready. Hell, Quinn didn't even know why she was making such a big deal about taking her to dinner. Sighing, she figured something was wrong and made her way into the bedroom.

Upon entering, she saw Rachel sitting on the bed holding her phone and looking into the distance. Walking over to her, Quinn sat on the bed besides her and asked, "Rach. Everything okay?"

Slowly she turned to her wife, and said, "Shelby died."

Instantly, Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug and held her tightly. She knew that they weren't that close, but Shelby had been trying to keep in touch with Rachel and after a few days of avoiding her calls, Rachel gave in and talked to her. They weren't particularly close, but still had a relationship. "I'm sorry Rach," she soothed, rubbing her back.

"That's not all." Taking a deep breath, Rachel pulled away and looked into green eyes. "She left Beth in my custody."

Rachel waited for a response. Praying that she wouldn't leave her. Quinn stared into her eyes and saw the fear of abandonment in them. After what seemed like a lifetime for Rachel, awaiting an answer, Quinn softly replied, "Don't worry, Rachel. I'm not going anywhere. We wanted kids right? And even if she is my daughter and your sorta sister, we'll take care of her, together, alright? I'll be right there with you, every step of the way, I promise."

Rachel held unto Quinn tighter. Never before had she been grateful for the blonde. High school didn't even compare to how she felt right now. She could feel so much love emitting from the perfect blonde besides her. Rachel knew how bad it hurt for Quinn to give up the one person she cared about, and now she is willing to be a mother to her daughter that she gave up. She couldn't love her anymore than she did right at this moment. And she knew that Quinn wasn't going to leave her, even if she tried. Rachel knew that Quinn had a tattoo on her left wrist. A beautiful looking 'R' was present and she had one with the letter 'Q' on her own wrist. They had gotten them a few months ago, on their anniversary.

As for Quinn, she couldn't believe how the universe was working. In high school, she had given up Beth, because she wasn't ready to be a mother, she had her reputation and Cheerios to worry about. But now, she's ready to be a mother, her and Rachel both, and God was giving her daughter back to her. She would be able to get to know her six year old daughter, and be there for Rachel and Beth both for the rest of her life. Sure it'd be hard, but she didn't care about the difficulties, only that she would make them both happy, and watch out for them.

She never told Rachel this but, whenever Rachel and Shelby would get together, she was jealous because Rachel got to see Beth, and what she was like. Quinn wouldn't know until she met her. She didn't resent Rachel for that, she was glad that Rachel and her mother finally got to know each other after that hurtful rejection during sophomore year. She just wished that she would tell her about her daughter. Rachel didn't, afraid of hurting Quinn.

Quinn cupped her face and with her thumb wiped away the tears, she then suggest something that made Rachel's heart soar. "How about we skip dinner, pack and drive down to Lima tonight?" Rachel kissed her gently and wrapped her arms around her neck, holding unto her.

Rachel muttered into her neck saying, "She looks just like you, Quinn." Looking into each others eyes, Rachel continued, "Beth. She's the spitting image of you. I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't want to upset you. I know it was hard for you to give Beth up, I'm sorry…"

Shaking her head, Quinn said, "It's fine Rachel. Really, I forgive you and I understand. Shall we go, now?"

Rachel spent most of the drive telling Quinn about her daughter and each second, Quinn grew more anxious to meet her. Finally after a long drive, they pulled up to the Berry residence. Quinn insisted that she carry the bags, after Rachel's pleads.

Hiram opened the door and allowed them to enter, he hugged Rachel first while Quinn placed the bags by the stairs. He then pulled Quinn into his arms and hugged her too. Pulling apart, he saw the question in Quinn's eyes. "She's sleeping. Upstairs in Rachel's room." Nodding she kissed Rachel then made her way upstairs.

While Quinn walked upstairs, Rachel and Hiram made some tea and sat at the kitchen counter. "How is she taking this?"

Rachel gave a small smile and said, "As far as I can see, she's handling it just fine. But I know this is going to be hard for her, after all, she gave Beth up to Shelby, and now here we are…"

Hiram placed his hand on hers and said softly, "I'm sure it'll be hard, but all that's important is that she's there. And if I know her, she won't leave, no matter how hard it gets." He gave her a reassuring smile, then continued, "I bet you're tried. I set the guest room up for you Beth, but she wanted to sleep in your room, so you get the guest room." With a kiss goodnight, she ventured upstairs carrying the two duffel bags.

Quinn leaned against the doorframe and watched her daughter sleep peacefully. Rachel was right, she did look like herself. A sad smile formed on her face as she regretted giving her angel up. "Don't worry about anything, Beth. I'm here now. Me and Rachel are going to take care of you, I promise. I won't leave you ever again." A single tear traveled down her face. She traced the small 'B' tattoo that was besides her 'R' tattoo.

Rachel stood behind her and watched her watching Beth.

The next morning, Quinn woke up and saw that Rachel was already missing. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and still in her sweat pants and tank top, ventured down stairs. There in the living room she saw Rachel sitting on the couch with Beth in her lap. She was explaining to her what was going to happen.

Beth looked up and saw Quinn standing there nervously. She looked exactly like Quinn, but instead of green eyes, she had Puck's hazel ones. Rachel looked between the two blondes. Slowly, Beth got off of Rachel's lap and walked over to the taller blonde. Rachel's wife. And apparently her birth mother.

Beth reached Quinn and Quinn knelt down so she was eye level with her daughter. She offered a small smile, and Beth returned it. After staring into each other's eyes, Beth wrapped her small arms around Quinn's neck and hugged her. A strangled sob escaped Quinn as she held her daughter close to her. "Oh, Beth," she cried, a smile huge on her face.

Rachel leaned over the couch and took the sight of mother and daughter in. With Quinn hugging Beth and smiling hugely at Rachel, she smiled back, Rachel's family was now complete. And together, they were going to overcome every trail sent their way and she couldn't ask for more.

* * *

><p>AN: so what did you think? Funeral's next chapter! REVIEW! :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Next one! REVIEW and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Later that day as Quinn sat on the couch with Beth, the doorbell rang and Rachel happily volunteered to get the door. For the past hour, Quinn sat talking with Beth about everything that has happened in her life, and the reason why she gave her up, and making promises that she wasn't going to leave her ever again.

Rachel opened the door and saw Puck standing on the other side with a bundle of white roses. He seemed surprise to see Rachel standing there. It has been four years since he last saw her. He looked nervous but said, "Hey Rach. Um, these are for you guys. I heard that Shelby died. I'm so sorry."

She took the flowers and said, "Thanks Noah. It means a lot to us." Stepping aside, she motioned for him to come in. "Daddy's at work straightening out some things. Quinn is in the living room with Beth."

He looked hopeful. "Quinn's here?"

Smiling softly, she pointed the direction to the living room. Upon entering, he saw both Quinn and Beth with tears in their eyes. He smiled softly at the sight before him and whispered, "Quinn."

Turning around, she saw Puck standing there. His jeans loose and comfortable, his blue button up shirt rolled to the elbows. His Mohawk shaved, but she could tell that it was still the same Puck she had a baby with. Flashing a weak smile she replied, "Hey Puck." She turned her attention back to the little girl besides her. "Beth, I know this is all confusing for you, but this is your father, Noah."

She hopped off the couch and walked over to Puck. She then did the same thing she did with Quinn earlier in the morning. He held her tight in his arms, and smiled at Quinn. Pulling apart, he smiled warmly and said, "She looks like you."

"She has your eyes, Puck." She said.

Rachel walked in and went over to where Quinn was sitting and sat down next to her. While Puck was talking to Beth, asking her questions; Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and asked, "How are you doing?"

She turned and looked into those brown eyes, she couldn't resist. "It's all a bit overwhelming. I mean, yesterday, I just had you. And today, I have you and Beth. I'm the luckiest woman in the world." She smiled and kissed her softly and continued, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Just then the front door opened and Hiram entered and stopped in his tracks as he saw Puck talking to Beth. "Hello, Noah." He said holding out his hand.

"Hello sir. I was just dropping by to deliver some flowers for my condolences," he said as he got to his feet and shook hands with Hiram. Turning to face the girls he said, "I'll see you guys later. Bye kiddo." He added to Beth rubbing her head. She smiled up at him. He then left.

At the funeral, Rachel held Beth close to her as they walked up to place a white rose on the casket. Quinn watched as they did so. She could see that this was hard for Rachel. Everything caved in on her. Shelby died, and then all of a sudden she was Beth's legal guardian.

Quinn wished she could take all the troubles and pain, that Rachel held, away. If she could she would instantly switch places with her. As long as Rachel wasn't going through a difficult time she would. But she knew she couldn't do that. So all she could do was be there for her. Which she was happy to be.

That night, as Beth was sleeping, Quinn and Rachel sat together in the living room. Rachel had her head resting against Quinn's shoulder and Quinn's arm was wrapped securely around her. Rachel's eyes were heavy with sleep, but she said quietly, "Thanks for everything today, Quinn. I really appreciate how you were there with me today."

"No problem, Rach. You know I'd do anything for you." She smiled against her brown hair and kissed the top of her head. "Rest up, Rachel. Tomorrow, we have to head back to New York for your audition for Les Mis."

Sighing, she responded. "I've been thinking about that…I don't think I can do that anymore."

"Why not?" Quinn didn't see a problem. She would watch Beth, and take care of things while Rachel became a star.

"We have Beth now. I can't just go off and live my life."

"Yes you can. You forget that you have me. I will help with everything. Especially Beth. Rachel, I don't want you to give up your life long dream for this. When Shelby died, you didn't lose your dreams with that. You can do this, Rachel, and I will be with you helping whenever you need." She kissed her again. "You can."

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep in Quinn's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry it's short! REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the delay! i got harry potter Friday and didn't watch it until Saturday when my sister in law and i had a marathon of Harry Potter! :) plus my nephew (1yr old) has an ear infection so i had to help take care of him. anyway, hope this makes up for the wait! REVIEW and Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The next morning, they woke up from their spot on the couch. Rachel gazed up from Quinn's lap and smiled. She enjoyed sleeping that close to her, and last night, to just fall asleep on her lap, was just was she needed after the long day she had yesterday. Ever so slowly, she felt her dreams slipping away that night she got the call. But what Quinn had told her last night, seemed to make everything that was going to happen okay.

Quinn could feel the kink in her neck the moment Rachel opened her eyes. After sleeping upright the whole night, she felt like shit. But she'd do it again, as long as she got to have Rachel sleeping on her like she did. The moment that Rachel suggested that she gave up her dream to take care of Beth, Quinn knew what she had to do to make sure that didn't happen. But knowing that Rachel wasn't going to let her, she was simply going to have to work harder than she has for a while.

Quinn glanced down and a smiled spread across her face as she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Wonderfully. How'd you sleep?"

Shrugging, she replied, "Fine."

Sitting up, Rachel looked at her watch and said, "I'll go wake up, Beth. We should get going." Nodding, Rachel kissed her cheek then walked down the hall.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel emerged from the house wearing jeans and one of Quinn's UNC shirts. Her hair long and wavy, the way Quinn liked it. Beth was on her hip wearing shorts and a t-shirt, her blonde hair up in a pony tail. Quinn looked up from the trunk of the car, where she was packing everything in, and smiled. This was it, the moment that was going to change everything.

Quinn herself wore an old pair of jeans and a white tank top, her hair up in a ponytail, her bangs framing her face. Rachel smiled back at her as she placed Beth on the ground by the car. While Beth hopped in the back seat, Rachel walked over and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Looking up into her stunning green eyes, she said, "This is it, Quinn…Do you think we'll be good parents?"

The question has been on Quinn's mind ever since the first time they made love. Truthfully she was terrified. But knowing that she had Rachel by her side calmed her down a bit. Sighing, she whispered, "We'll be great, especially you. You're the perfect role model." She smiled as she leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The vanilla scent filling her up completely.

Rachel pulled apart when she felt her phone vibrating. She reached in and answered her phone. Quinn couldn't make out what she was saying, all that was on her mind now was Beth, Rachel and the future they would have together.

Rachel came back and smiled. "That was the theater. They called to tell me that they had to push auditions to tomorrow, apparently the director's husband was in a car accident." She said motioning to the phone call. "At least we have plenty of time to make it home and show Beth around."

"You bet. You need a day off anyways. We'll make a road trip out of the drive….Don't worry about anything Rachel. We got this thing." Quinn reassured the girl.

The drive from Lima to New York was long, but the girls made it fun instead of boring. They rolled down the windows and blasted the music in the car. Quinn saw in the rearview mirror that like Rachel, Beth too was singing along to Angels & Airwaves' Lifeline. A smile grew on Quinn's face as she saw her daughter, whom she thought she'd never see again, singing and smiling in the backseat.

The song came to an end and Beth spoke up, "Hey, Rachel?" Her voice filled with innocence.

"Yeah, Bud?" Rachel responded turning around and fixing her attention on the younger blonde.

"Can I pick the next CD?" She asked.

Nodding, Rachel handed over the CD binder and Beth began to flip through the music. Rachel turned back around and took Quinn's hand into her own and rubbed her thumb gently across her hand. "How are you doing?" She asked as she watched Quinn.

"Absolutely perfect. I've got my girls, and they're not going anywhere." Quickly she leaned over and kissed her before turning her attention back to the road.

"Got it!" Beth exclaimed excitedly from the back seat.

Turning around Rachel smiled at her choice and placed it into the player. The music started and Quinn recognized the artist almost instantly. Glancing in the mirror she looked at Beth. "That's my girl. Goo Goo Dolls." She smiled.

They continued down the highway until they reached their exit. As they pulled up to their apartment, they both noticed that Beth was asleep. Rachel looked at Quinn and said, "I'll take her. Leave the bags, we'll get them later." Quinn nodded then followed Rachel up to their apartment. Walking in, Rachel placed Beth down in their bedroom and returned to see Quinn carrying the bags in. Sighing she pointed to the bags, "I thought I told you we'd get them later."

"Why wait? Now we don't have to…" Rachel smiled at Quinn's insistence to finish things and went over to kiss her gently.

"I love you. I'll order the food, you just sit down and rest, you've been driving all day, ignoring my pleads to take over. Tonight, I'm going to make it up to you for everything that you've done these past couple days." Quinn went to protest. "No argument. It's final. Deal with it."

Nodding, Quinn sat down on the couch as Rachel went into the kitchen to order the food.

After they all had dinner, Quinn and Rachel showed Beth around the apartment and to her bedroom, which was right next to theirs.

As Rachel was putting Beth to bed, Beth looked up from where she laid and asked quietly, "Ray?"

"Yes, love?" She asked softly, brushing a piece of blonde behind her ear.

"Why did Quinn give me to Mommy?"

The question caught Rachel off guard, she knew that question was going to come up sooner or later. Sighing she sat down next to her on the twin size bed and took a deep breath. "It was a difficult time for her. She was kicked out of her parent's house, living with friends. She wasn't a cheerleader anymore, and she was very confused about her feelings and emotions. Quinn was sixteen years old when she had you. She had her whole high school life to finish. It just wasn't the right moment for her to keep you…I believe it was the hardest decision she ever had to make. More difficult than choosing to marry me, and switch her dreams for me." Beth looked sad for Quinn. "But Beth, I know that Quinn will try her hardest to make it up to you. She does love you, more than you can imagine. When she did give you to Shelby, it killed a part of her, and seeing you, being able to have a second chance to get to know you, and love you means the world to her. She wasn't ready all those years ago. But now she is and this time she's not gong anywhere. I promise." Beth nodded and kissed Rachel on the cheek. Rachel returned the kiss and whispered, "Goodnight, Beth. I love you."

"Love you too, Ray." She whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Quinn stood on the other side of the wall, listening through the cracked door. A smile played on her face as she heard everything that Rachel had told her. She knew her too well.

* * *

><p>AN: what did you think? More is on the way! :) REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: sorry for the lack of update, i've been really busy lately! on a happier note: WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE NEW GLEE TONIGHT? I am! Glee is my life and obsession! anyway hope you enjoy! REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, eventually a year passed and everything was going great for the girls. Beth was in school, Rachel on the stage, and Quinn had a high rated Photography studio. Things couldn't be better. But the moment Quinn woke up with a pounding headache, she knew today was going to be a hard one to get through.

She spilled her coffee on her shirt and broke her shoelace. She exposed her photo paper, and underexposed one of her pictures. And as she waited for a cab, she was splashed by a cyclist riding through a puddle. Today was sucking.

When she got home from work, she saw Rachel in the kitchen making dinner and Beth was sitting at the table doing her homework. She went straight to the bedroom and took off her dirty buttoned up shirt and threw it in the laundry basket. In her tank top, she sat on the bed and ran her hands through her hair. The headache was still present. All she wanted to do was lay down and sleep, but she didn't. Changing her clothes, to jeans and a tee, she walked out of the bedroom and walked up to Rachel, who was standing over the stove stirring a liquid substance. Wrapping her arms around her waist she whispered in her ear, "How was your day?"

Rachel turned off the stove and said, "It was fine. Yours?"

"Just got a lot better." She leaned in for a kiss. It was quick, but still caused a smile to grow upon her face. She let go as she heard her phone ring. "Hello?" She answered, turning around from Rachel. Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. After awhile, she returned and grabbed her keys. "Sorry, I got to miss dinner. Emergency at work..."

Rachel could see that something was off. "Who was it that called?"

"Jen. She spilled a bunch of chemicals."

"When will you be home?"

Shrugging, "I don't know."

Then she asked the question that she dreaded, but needed to know. "Are you sleeping with her?"

Quinn stopped in her tracks and turned to face her wife. "What?"

"Are you sleeping with her?" She asked again.

"How can you even ask that? I would never cheat on you."

Crossing her arms, she stared into Quinn's eyes trying to read them, but they were unreadable. "You didn't answer the question."

Quinn could see the fear in her eyes and said softly, "No, I'm not sleeping with her. She's seventeen...Rachel you are the only one for me."

"Am I?"

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. What did she do that made her think that? Putting her keys on the counter, she shook her head, "What has gotten into you?"

"You. You spend all day at the studio and then you come home and barely say anything to me, or Beth. Now you're running off to go back to the studio. What did I do?" She almost yelled, dinner completely forgotten. Beth was now in her bedroom reading, staying out of the fight.

"What do you want from me Rachel?" Quinn simply asked, trying her hardest to keep her voice calm. "I doing everything that I can here. I'm trying to be a good wife, but it's not enough for you is it? You want a life. A career that you love, and someone who's better than me. I know it's true. I'm not enough anymore. Not with Beth here, and not with the career I have." Quinn offered a sad smile. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough. I have to go though."

"Quinn..." Rachel moved to walk over, but stopped as she saw Quinn turning away.

"I'm going to Sarah's for awhile. I'll still come over to help with Beth, but I don't know what is next for us. I won't give up, on us Ray. I refuse to let you go. I'll be better. I will even give up my studio, so I could be enough for you. But don't ask me to do that. I can't lose another dream."

"So, you blame me for losing your dreams?" Rachel asked timidly. She always knew deep down that Quinn resented her for quitting UNC and transferring to NYU.

Quinn looked up at Rachel through watery eyes and said, "No. I don't. I would happily give up everything for you. You know that. But with everything that is going on, I seem to be the only one trying here...You want to know the reason I wake up so early on the week days?" Rachel didn't answer. "I stay at the studio to make up for work that I missed in the morning, because I'm the cheer leading coach for the High School. We only have practice in the mornings because that's when I have time. I'm making double to money in a day for this family, Rachel. For you and for Beth. So that you can be on Broadway and not have to worry about any of the finances. I work my ass off everyday, and then I come home and you accuse me of the one thing that I would never do."

Rachel didn't know what to say. She didn't expect her to say all that. She opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds before Quinn continued, "You didn't cause me to lose my dreams, that was my father. He took away everything that was dear to me. He took my life, Rachel. And I'm trying my hardest to get it back. But the one thing I won't get back and be able to give to you, like I've always wanted, is my virginity. That's what he owns. The one thing that I was saving for you, belongs to him... I know you think I'm a freak with all my scars. Don't deny it. I see the way you look at them. You pity me, and I hate it. I know that you hate what he did to me, but I need to know that you don't pity me for it. I can't stand it."

"I'm sorry," Rachel muttered.

It went unheard as Quinn cried softly. "I love you, do you understand that? You are my _life_ and I would never do anything to hurt you. The thought of hurting you is like a thousand knives in my gut. I know that hurting you would bring back all the memories of when I used to torture you in High School, and I can't stand that I hurt you back then. So why would I ever cheat on you?"

"I..." Rachel stammered, unaware of what she was going to say.

"Why, Rach? Why would I do that? Please answer my question," Quinn pushed.

"Because you deserve better! You deserve someone better. You're gorgeous and yet, you're married to me. Why? I don't deserve you. You're perfect and I'm a freak. You're anything but. It's me. I'm the one with _man hands_._.._"

Quinn practically ran over to Rachel and took her hands into her own. "Don't you dare. Your hands are just perfect. And when you say things like that, it hurts me too. I love you, Rachel. So don't think about whether or not you deserve me or vise versa. Because _you _are the one I want to be with. _You _are the only one I think about. The only one I want by my side when I go to sleep and wake up. I love you. And I would never in a million years leave you, or cheat on you." Rachel looked up into her eyes and saw the sincerity.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck and held her close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fight. I love you. And I trust you more than anyone, I don't know what came over me." She repeated over and over into her neck. "Please don't leave."

Nodding, Quinn held on tighter and said, "I won't ever leave. I swear to you, Rachel. I would rather die than ever leave you." Quinn rubbed her back and kissed her cheek over and over.

Just then Beth came running down the stairs and joined in on the hug.

* * *

><p>AN: hope you liked it, I'm addicted to the Drama okay? REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: sorry for the delay of update. I've been really busy, and i know everyone says that, but it's true. yesterday i was at school until eight. and was completely exhausted. tonight is the opening night of Les Mis. at my school and my drama teacher has us usher, so i'll be there tomorrow night and monday night. so excited, it's the best one in my opinion, plus i gotta support all my friends, yes they're all in it. not to mention i have two packets to do to so i can graduate on time! it might be a while, but i'll try my hardest to update quickly! promise promise! Review and Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Quinn woke up and saw Rachel was already gone. Sighing, she threw the covers off of her and padded down the hallway. She heard noises coming from the front room and realized that it was laughing. She entered the room and found Rachel getting tackled by Beth. Quinn couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She leaned against the door frame and watched the two girls play.

Her heart ached for the childhood she never had. She would never play with her parents like this. Instead, whenever she decided to go talk to her father or mother, she got slapped across her face. Her sister, Melissa, was lucky to move out as soon as she could. Quinn on the other hand, was given up and was almost killed. Watching Beth and Rachel, Quinn could never imagine hurting either girl. They were her family, the one she never had. The only ones, who met the world to her and whom she'd do anything to keep them from harm. She just hoped that she didn't turn out like her father. If she did, she'd kill herself before, she hurt either of them.

Rachel looked up and saw her wife leaning against the door and her smile faded as she saw the tears slowly swimming there way down her cheeks. She knelt in front of Beth and said, "Why don't you go get dressed, then maybe some...pancakes?" Beth nodded eagerly and ran off. Rachel got to her feet and offered a sad smile to Quinn. Reaching up, she cupped her face with her hand wiped the tears away from her face with her thumb. "Quinn? You alright?"

Quinn seemed to break out of her thoughts about her father and her family. Looking down, she met eye contact with Rachel and said, "Did I mention how sorry I am for last night?"

Shaking her head, Rachel answered, "Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was stupid to accuse you of cheating. Quinn, are we okay?"

Quinn nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. "Go get dressed. I'll make breakfast." She offered.

"Are you sure?" Quinn nodded. "Alright..." She walked off and went to get dressed.

After breakfast, Quinn offered to take Beth to Manhattan to see Puck, she happily agreed. While Beth was with Puck, Rachel and Quinn went out. The entire day, Rachel was concerned about Quinn, and the way she looked early that morning. Sitting at the counter, she asked Quinn, who was pouring a cup of coffee, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Quinn answered not hesitating.

"Are you sure?" Rachel pressed. She saw the look of sadness in her eyes and her heart ached just by thinking about it.

Slamming her cup down, she turned to Rachel. "Stop asking me that." She snapped. Rachel flinched, but Quinn didn't notice. "And before you ask, no, I don't want to talk about it." Rachel stood up and walked over to Quinn. However, Rachel was pushed back. "Jeez, just leave me alone would ya?"

Rachel felt tears beginning to prick at her eyes. "Q-quinn..." She was afraid that the old Quinn would come back eventually, and now that she has, Rachel has no idea what she was going to do to her, or the things that she'll say.

Turning around sharply, Quinn continued to yell. Rage shown in her eyes. "Just stop, Rachel. I don't care what you have to say. Nothing you say can make any of this better. Don't you see that? It has nothing to do with you. Or Beth."

"Then tell me." Rachel choked out. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

"You can't do anything..."

"Quinn. Please don't shut me out..."

Rachel reached out to touch her gently, but before she could do anything. She felt a stinging pain in her left cheek and heard the words, "Don't touch me, Man hands." Somehow the insult hurt more than the slap did. Rachel never imagined being called those High School names ever again. But the one person who brought it back was the one she loved more than anything else.

Time seemed to slow down after that. Quinn looked between Rachel and her right hand. Quinn could see a bruise forming on the girl's cheek and the hurt, and betrayal in those brown orbs. She couldn't believe what just happened. She did the one thing, she swore she'd never do, and it killed her that she did so. "Rachel, I..." Quinn's voice was hoarse. She looked at the girl one more time, before she grabbed her jacket and her keys and left the apartment. Leaving the brunette standing in the middle of the kitchen wondering what was going on with Quinn.

Quinn couldn't believe that she slapped her wife, and called her _man hands _again. She really was turning into the one person she hated more that the devil himself. With that revelation, she found herself sitting on a bar stool, drinking whiskey.

She was halfway through the bottle when she heard a familiar voice, "Quinn Fabray."

Turning she saw that it was Santana. She too had a drink in her hand. She looked even more gorgeous than she was in High School. Her long dark hair, sleek and brought out her shining brown eyes. Looking down, she saw a ring on her finger. "Hey, S." Quinn said, turning back to her drink.

Sitting down next to the blonde, she said, "What are you doing in New York? I thought you were in Chapel Hill."

Tilting her glass back she took another swig of alcohol. "That was before."

"Before what?" The Latina asked. Quickly she noticed something off about her former best friend. She looked exhausted and depressed.

"Before, Rachel called me."

"She did? When?"

"Like four and a half years ago. She was attacked and needed me so I jumped into my car and drove all night. Things happened and now we're married, and Beth is our daughter, Shelby died. Then my father found me and decided to shoot me. Now, I'm turning into him. The one person I hate the most, is the one I'm becoming."

"What happened?" Unknown to everyone but Brittany and Quinn, Santana was an actually really nice person.

"We got into a fight, because I was afraid of becoming him and I hated what would happen if I did. I wouldn't tell her what was wrong. It ended with me slapping her and calling her 'man hands'." A tear trailed down her cheek as she turned to Santana. "What am I supposed to do S? I can't lose her. I love her so much. But I screwed up big time. She won't forgive me for this one."

Santana sighed and took her friend into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. She whispered calmly into her ear, "Don't worry, Q. She'll forgive you. If I remember Berry she still loves you no matter what happened. I know it." Quinn cried harder into her renewed friend. "Shh. It's all going to work out Q. I promise. You're the best thing that has every happened to her, and the same goes for you. You two need each other like you need air to breathe. It'll work out. You'll see." All Quinn could do was hold on tighter, breathing her friend in.

One o'clock rolled around and Quinn still wasn't home. Rachel began to pace up and down the hallway. She needed to talk to Quinn and she wasn't answering her phone. She was afraid that she would never come back and there relationship would be over.

Finally after the clock stroke two, she got up from the couch and walked into her bedroom. She climbed into bed, not bothering to fully undress from her jeans and tank top. Her hair was a wreck and she could barely think straight. She laid down and placed her hand on Quinn's pillow, trying to fill the emptiness. "Quinn…" She breathed in the citrus scent on the pillow and held it close to her body. Tears rolled down her face. "I'm so sorry. Please, come home." She closed her eyes and allowed exhaustion to take over her body.

By three, Quinn staggered up the stairs and into their apartment. She closed the door quietly and locked it. Walking down the hall towards the bedroom she looked in and saw Rachel clinging unto her pillow. The light from the hallway shown on Rachel's left cheek and she could see the dark bruise that resided there. Instantly, she hated herself more than ever before. "Sorry, Rachel." Silently, she closed the door and walked back to the living room. Flicking on a lamp, she turned off the main light and took out a blanket and a pillow from the hall closet.

Unlike Rachel, Quinn was unable to fall asleep. Her mind kept replaying the scene in the kitchen and every time she hated herself more and more. Before she knew it, it was seven o'clock and she heard Rachel padding down the hall. Quinn stood and waited for Rachel to enter the room.

The second she rounded the corner; Rachel froze in her step. Their eyes met and both girls were speechless until Rachel decided to speak first. "I wasn't expecting you to be home. You didn't come to bed." Rachel broke eye contact and looked at the floor

"I thought that after what happened, you'd want me to sleep on the couch. Plus, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up." She shrugged. She was trying to met Rachel's eyes again. She just nodded, clearly understanding the statement. Quinn looked sadly at Rachel and said, "Rachel. I'm so deeply sorry."

Still Rachel avoided looking at her green eyes. "I know you are, Quinn."

"Rachel," Quinn began as she walked towards the small brunette. "I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. It was an accident and I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Quinn, I don't know…"

"Rachel. I promised myself that I would never hurt you, and yet here I am. I tried so hard not to become my father. And I failed. That is what was going on with me today. I kept thinking about what would happen if I became my father and hurt you or Beth. Then, I just exploded. And I took it out on you. I understand if you wanna take Beth and leave. I don't blame you at all if you want to. I've been a real bitch lately and I'm do deeply sorry." Quinn could barely see anything through all the tears that were being kept in her eyes, that she refused to release.

"I would never leave you, Quinn. I love you. And just so you know, I already forgave you for what you did. Sure, it hurt more than it ever did, but I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry. Quinn, I love you." Quinn looked hopeful at Rachel. Rachel sighed and said, "I know that you didn't have the best upbringing and it's natural for you to think that you'd turn out like that ass. But you're nothing like him. You're so much better than he is. It was an accident that's all that it was. The 'man hands' part was what hurt. I guess I didn't expect it to go away. I know there's some part of you that still ha-"

Before Rachel could finish the sentence, Quinn cut her off. "No. I do not hate you at all. You are perfect, absolutely and truly. I'm just an idiot for calling you that. I knew how much it would hurt you, and there was a voice in my head telling me to just say it. The next thing I knew it was said and it pained me to see you look like that. Rachel, I hate myself so much right now. I never wanted to hurt you again. Please believe me. You are my life, and after last night, right now I feel like jumping off the Empire State building just so I know I won't hurt you ever again."

Before Quinn could say anything, Rachel leaned up and kissed her firmly on the lips and mashed their mouths together. "I love you, Quinn. Don't worry, nothing you do will cause me to leave you ever. I promise. But please talk to me from now on. I need to know that I'm not losing you slowly. I care about you more than anything, you and Beth. And without you, I'd be the pathetic girl I was in Julliard before I called you."

Rachel was silenced with a kiss and she loved the feeling of Quinn being back where she belonged. Pulling apart, she asked, "No more fighting? At least until movie night?" Quinn nodded and kissed her again.

Quinn pulled her into her arms and held her tight. "Thank you, Rachel. I really don't deserve someone as good as you. You're much too forgiving."

Rachel smiled in Quinn's embrace and hugged her back.

The drama is done for now, and she couldn't be happier that everything had worked out between them. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost Quinn, and Quinn didn't know what she'd do without Rachel in her life. Rachel was there to bring her back after she felt like shit and she couldn't deal with herself anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: i know, drama, drama, drama. i'm a drama student, what do you expect? i made it longer than original. hope you enjoyed! p.s. i'm running out of ideas so let me know if you have one. REVIEW! :)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: sorry i've been mia lately! i've been way busy! my little cousin got a mohawk and he has dark hair, so lately i've been calling him "little Puck". so cute! anyways, i thought i'd update before i go usher for Les Mis again tonight! :) hope you enjoy! and don't hate me, this is the last chapter! ran out of ideas... Review! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

_Quinn came home one night, she walked in and saw that the living room, as well as the rest of the house was dark, confused she called throughout the house. "Rachel?" She placed her keys on the counter and ventured into the house. Reaching the bedroom, she peaked her in and saw the bathroom light on. Growing curious, she walked over and twisted open the door. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a sight that broke her._

_There on the bathroom floor, laying in her own blood, Rachel rested motionlessly. Quinn quickly ran over and knelt in the crimson blood. Holding her close to her, she choked out through her tears. "Rachel? C'mon, sweetie wake up." Her hands began to stain with her blood. "Rachel, please. I'm sorry…" Rachel didn't move. Quickly, Quinn searched for a pulse. She cried harder when she was unable to find one. This isn't happening, she thought. "God, please don't do this to me." She pleaded._

_Rocking back and forth with Rachel in her lap, she cried her heart out. She kissed her over and over on her forehead, trying her hardest to get her to wake up. She distantly heard the door open. Turning her head, she say Beth standing there her jaw agape. "Beth…"_

_Beth took in the sight in front of her and marched over to the blonde. Standing in front of her, Beth raised her hand and smack her. "You killed Rachie," the little girl cried, as she kept hitting her, not too hard, but enough for the satisfaction of a seven year old. Quinn just kept crying and holding Rachel in her arms._

Quinn jolted up, sweat sticking to her body and matting her hair together. She looked to her right and saw Rachel was asleep, no blood in sight at all. It was then that all the blood came to her. She jumped out of bed and ran into the toilet. Emptying the contents of her stomach, she cried against the porcelain bowl. She then felt a calming hand rubbing in between her shoulder blades. Immediately, she leaned into the warm body and continued to cry. She didn't remember closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

When she woke again at seven, she felt a protective arm around her waist. A smile grew on her face as she looked and saw Rachel holding her. Ignoring the alarm, she nuzzled deeper into the warm embrace. She turned around so she was face to face with the brunette and smiled softly. She reached her hand up and softly touched the bruise on her face. "I'm so sorry, Rachel," she whispered. "I _never _meant to hurt you."

Closing her eyes, she heard the door creak open and saw Beth standing in the doorway. A mere silhouette in the doorway. She motioned her in with her hand and Beth quickly ran into the bedroom. Scooting up to lie under Quinn's chin, she whispered, "Is Rachie up yet?"

Quinn shook her head and she looked behind her and said, "She's still sleeping, love. How about we let her sleep, and I make you some breakfast?" The smaller blonde nodded and ran out of the room. Quinn turned back to Rachel and kissed her softly on the bruised cheek and turned off her alarm. She didn't need to be up until twelve, so Quinn wasn't going to wake her, until it was time.

Quinn walked down the hall and saw Beth standing in front of the DVD player putting a movie in. "What is it this morning?" Quinn asked.

"Funny Girl, so when Rachie wakes up, she'll feel better." She settled down on the couch and began to watch it.

Quinn's heart was warm with the love her daughter felt towards Rachel. Yet, Quinn was amazed the DVD hasn't broken yet, by all the times they watched it. "She'll love it." Quinn kissed her on the head then went into the kitchen.

Standing by the sink, she turned the water on and ran her hands under the cold water. She then splashed her face. The images of Rachel's lifeless body still plagued her mind. "I'm such a terrible person." She said to herself.

"No you're not." Turning around, she saw Rachel standing in the kitchen door way smiling softly. Walking up to her wife, she asked, "Why do you say that?"

"I hurt you."

"Quinn it's okay. I forgive you. We already went through this. I promise all is forgiven."

"There's something else...I had a dream that you killed yourself because of me..." Trailing off, she avoided eye contact with the brunette and hung her head down in shame.

Her chin was slowly being lifted, and when she looked up she saw lovely brown eyes staring back at her. "I would never do that. And even if I did, it wouldn't be because of you. I know how much you'd hate yourself if I did that because of you. I wouldn't do that to you. You know me well enough to know that's true." Quinn nodded slowly and a tear escaped her eye, but it was quickly wiped away by Rachel's soft thumb. "No more tears, Quinn. Everything is going to be just fine. You'll see."

Rachel leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too."

Quinn motioned to the living room. "Um, Beth is in there watching Funny Girl, hoping that you'd feel better when you woke up."

A mega watt smile appeared on Rachel's face. "Really?" Quinn nodded.

"She loves and adores you, Rach."

"Who doesn't?" Rachel said jokingly.

"Go watch it, I'm about to make some French Toast. Don't worry I won't start crying again." Nodding, Rachel left the room.

Later that night, Quinn dropped Beth off at Puck's and headed to the theater. Rachel was in the production of Les Miserables, again. And since Quinn had to miss the last time she was in it, she decided that she'd surprise the brunette with a bundle of Lilies and a seat in the front row.

As soon as Eponine died, Quinn was in tears. It was a sight that she was much too familiar with. The "blood" on Rachel's shirt brought back her nightmare that morning. Shaking away the memory she clapped along with the others.

The end of the show came and Quinn made her way towards Rachel's dressing room. Knocking she waited until she heard the faint come in from Rachel. Opening the door, Quinn walked in and kissed her wife on the lips. "Great show, Rachel," she said. "I was in tears."

"I thought you weren't going to cry again."

"Yeah, well, that was before I saw the show. It's been so long that I forgot what happened." She said, praying that Rachel would believe her excuse, that the real reason was that she couldn't bare to see Rachel dead. Les Mis, really was her favorite, she just never told Rachel that.

"Whatever, I know that it's your favorite."

"How? I never told you that."

"I could see you mouthing along to the songs, Quinn. I'm not an idiot, I could see you in the front row."

"Okay, fine. I was crying okay? I always cry when I see it. From Fantine to the very end. It's who I am."

"Aw, babe." Rachel leaned up and kissed her softly. "Dinner?" Quinn nodded and waited for Rachel to finish getting dressed.

As they exited the theater, a bunch of fans were waiting for Rachel. She smiled and walked over to practically all of them. Taking pictures and singing autographs. It was a sight, Quinn was used to. She loved watching Rachel fulfill her dream of becoming famous.

Finally, she and Rachel got to the car and drove off. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and love. Watching Rachel laugh was a sight that Quinn would never forget. She smiled and continued to spend time with her favorite person in the world.

Nothing was ever going to change how she felt about the girl across from her. She was going to make the rest of Rachel's life heaven. And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

><p>AN: i know i know, like i said, i ran out of ideas. Hope you enjoyed! :) message me if you want me to write a story for ya! :) love you all! thanks for sticking with me til the end! :)


End file.
